Five Weeks
by zzzooe
Summary: /"I just sat there, biting my lip and wondering what happened, something that was so terrifying and heartbreaking, that managed to break Draco Malfoy."/ Five weeks was all it took to fall in love. ONESHOT - DMHG.


**Wow, this is cool. Hopefully there will be a sequel to 'This Feeling' up soon, but it doesn't look too good at the moment.**

**Ugh, don't want to go through 'all the shit again'. Honestly Chris, you're so annoying some times. And yet... that feeling is still there.**

**I guess he's not actually reading this, so I'm really talking to myself. Ooh, insanity ahoy! Haha. (:  
**

* * *

**Week 1**

_Draco Malfoy._

He was an arrogant, conceited, pureblooded bastard. Everything he did was always about him and he was never afraid of hiding his looks and everything about him was adored by girls. All except me really, because I actually have a brain. I'd rather spend time doing potions with Snape all day, than spend ten minutes in his stuck-up company.

_Hermione Granger._

She was the – 'Oh-I-Am-So-Smart-And-I-Helped-Defeat-Voldemort' person. Muggle born and a bookworm, her buck teeth and bushy hair did nothing to compliment her personality or her looks. She was always in the Library and she used to have something with that Weasel. She was the only one who never took notice of me, and thank god. I would rather be stuck with that oaf Hagrid for a whole day of lessons than spend a minute in her company.

**Week 2**

_Hermione Granger._

The new head girl, who wasn't exactly as bookworm-ish as I formerly believed. I mean she got all her homework done in one night, and she went to bed quite early. The tension between us was jumpy, but hardly any words were said, and the imminent fight was avoided, for tonight anyway.

_Draco Malfoy._

He was still conceited and arrogant, but his sharp, aristocratic features held too many secrets. We hadn't fought yet, but the tension in our head common room was so thick and disturbing that instead of reading up on the next chapter in our transfiguration book, I just sat there, biting my lip and wondering what happened, something that was so terrifying and heartbreaking, that managed to break Draco Malfoy.

**Week 3**

_Draco Malfoy._

I can't even begin to speak about him. I only asked him a question about him past, and he exploded in my face. I didn't mean it, I was merely curious. I'm sorry, okay?

_Hermione Granger._

I did something wrong the other day. She asked me a question about my family, looking at me with those deep, brown eyes and truly wondering, no even taking a cheap shot at me. The question was so simple, and yet I got angry because she could sit there and ask while her family was safe and sound at home and she had no scars on her back and she had had a great upbringing. It wasn't fair, and I didn't like it. So, I yelled at her. Not a big deal right? Well, for some reason it had more effect that it did usually. She still isn't talking to me, and it pains me because I can't stop thinking about her anymore, and how I hurt her. Why is it like this?

**Week 4**

_Hermione Granger._

She told me. She said I wouldn't like it and I didn't. But I'm feeling the same way, and I don't know why. Why do we share looks and cannot bear to tear our eyes away? Why are we comfortable with sitting close on the couch while we check over each others' essays, giving helpful tips? Why does my heart beat faster when I'm around her? I just don't know anymore.

_Draco Malfoy._

He feels the same way. He can feel it too, that shock of electricity when we touch, that feeling in our chest when we know that the other person has entered that room. That we want to stick up for them; that we want to treat them like a friend…, or more. It's confusing me, because I've always had everything right, always had the fact straight. And know? I just don't know.

**Week 5**

_Draco Malfoy._

I'm smiling so damn much now, I smiling at this very moment, even while I'm writing. He makes my breathing hitch and my face flush when he takes my hand, he's changed everything. His lips ignite a passion within me, and fire that I was sure would never be lit. His touch burns my skin and his deep, low voice gives me goosebumps. He's everything to me, my ultimate counterpart. He's smart, he's stubborn and he's got determination. He's just right for me, and only now do I realize.

I love him; he loves me. It all worked out, everybody's where they belong. And where he belongs, is in my arms.

_Hermione Granger._

She confuses me; she defies gravity and spins my world upside down. When we touch, it feels as if that piece inside me that had been missing for so long was finally filled in, that everything was complete.

I love her; she loves me. Everything's different now, but it's a good different. I wouldn't change any of it, not for anything in the whole world.

All it took was five weeks. Five weeks to change, five weeks to figure each other out. It took five weeks to chip down the exterior and reveal the beauty that dwelled within, five weeks to become one.

Five weeks to fall in love.

* * *

**This piece made me quite smiley, actually.**

**O will be up soon, and An Aberration only needs one more review. Please, one more guys! (:  
**


End file.
